The Feather To Fly
by blackpuppy9
Summary: Supernatural AU where Gabe and Cas own a cafe/bookstore, Dean has been on a roadtrip and Sam is just Sam. Destiel. No Sabriel because my friend does not condone but they will be flirting alot. Written for my Best Friend. Rating may change.


"So this is the infamous Hunter Games I keep hearing about." Stated Dean while he gazed up at the brightly coloured sign with awe. "Who the hell shops here?"

"Tons of people actually!" Sam, the moose of a man, answered, "everyone loves Gabe's treats," a small shudder goes through his body at how wrong that sounds and mumbled," Cas has a pretty good variety of books too."

"So who's Cas again?" Dean wondered, his green eyes lighting up with glee. He had heard so much about this mysterious man from the conversations he and Sam had been having on the phone. The road trip had taken its toll, he really missed Sammy, but it was a much needed break after his dad had died. But Dean doesn't like to talk about it because Dean is a man, who happens to like other men, but that's not the point.

"Cas is Gabe's cousin, he's pretty shy, well at least he was, so that's probably why you didn't meet him before you uh left."

Yeah left, like ran away with the impala and never stopped running. Left like left Sammy alone to take care of himself. Left like Dean was too scared to face the facts that hiding from them like a child was better. Left.

* * *

"Gabe did you finish those new pies you were planning on making?" Shouted Cas from his part of the store. It was a weird layout but effective nonetheless. Gabe's part, the actual cafe, was in the front. You had to go through it if you wanted to get to Cas' part. His part was, in Castiel's opinion, better. A librarybutnotreally so full of books that they were spilling over onto Gabe's part. They picked a place with a high ceiling for a good reason; the shelves went all the way to the top. It was the most organized mess anyone had ever laid their eyes on. People could always borrow books or simply buy them, that's what Cas liked about his store. It was like no other.

"Cassie c'mere! I have a present!" Gabe shouted back, voice oozing with excitement and anticipation.

The first thing Cas saw was a tray filled with chocolate covered somethings. "Where's the pie?" Cas asked before popping one in his mouth. What was that? Cherries?

"It's my new dessert, I call it Virginity"

"Really Gabe? Really?" Castiel gave his 'disapproving but I love you' look and sighed.

* * *

"Hey Dean, you okay? You kinda spaced out for a second"

"What? Yeah no I'm fine. What?" Dean spat out and before raising anymore suspicion he yanked open the door, faintly recognizing the bell tinkling, and promptly yelled, "GABRIEL GET ME SOME PIE!"

* * *

"C'mon Cassie, it's a fantastic name. I mean 'Pop your cherry' get it?" Gabriel pleaded after actually using air quotes around the well-known phrase.

"No Gabriel I don't get it."

"'Course" Gabe scoffs, internally planning on getting Cas laid.

Despite the name, the treats were fantastic so Cas reached for another. Having the "virginity" halfway to his mouth someone yelled "GABRIEL GET ME SOME PIE!" Castiel immediately jumped, hitting Gabe's tray, causing the "virginities" to fly everywhere.

"CAS!" Gabe screeched while rushing to the door, leaving the mess behind.

Castiel picked them up and gathered them rather hectically on the now dirty and slightly dented tray. He placed it behind the counter to deal with after. Curious, he walks to the door.

"Jesus Cas, fix your hair much?" Sam exclaimed at the sight of a slightly askew Castiel.

His navy blue sweater sleeves were rolled halfway up his arm, his jeans may have been new but they now had chocolate and cherry remnants on the knees. 'I must've kneeled on one of them' Castiel thought while looking himself over.

"I can't 'fix' my hair Sam, you know this"

"Wow air quotes and all" the voice came from an unknown source. Cas immediately began to freak. New person? New _people_? Oh god I can't do this. I can't. What if he is some sort of famous librarian? Do they have-

"Hi I'm Dean, and you must be Cas." Dean started off. I mean it must be Dean, right? What if I heard his name wrong? What if I said it wrong? What did he just say? Dean? Right? Right. Wait he knows me? He knows my name? How does he-

"He's Sammy's older brother Cas, breathe." Gabriel patted him reassuringly.

Brother? Brother. OH I KNOW HIM!

"Oh hi, I'm Cas. Wait. You already said that. Never mind. Hi" Castiel tried his best to smile but he messed up. Shit I messed up. Fuck. Shit. Now he thinks I'm weird.

Castiel looked up from his staring contest with the black and white tiled floor to find himself being watched by Dean.

"Hey" Dean says, with just a hint of love, understanding, compassion, friendship, love, love.

"Sorry. Now listen Gabe I have to go-"

"Ooohhh noo you don't Cassie, you're going to stay here and socialize. I don't care if you're awkward; you NEED to talk to Dean. Dean is good. Dean is nice. Deaaaaaaannnnn." Gabriel convincingly sooth and convinced Castiel enough to coherently say...something.

"Soooo bar?" Sam tried to diffuse his anxiety even more, knowing Castiel calms down after a drink or ten.

"Yes, the roadhouse would be fantastic." Castiel hurried out the door.

"WAIT CAS WE HAVE-" the bell rang, the door shut, "close up shop."


End file.
